


Hegemonies

by afinch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Hogwarts, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/afinch
Summary: All things being said, Coulson handles being effectively kidnapped by the DMLE really well.





	Hegemonies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothorse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jurisdiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018912) by [nothorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothorse/pseuds/nothorse). 



"Where are we with the Bickland Case?" Hermione asked. Her hair was slicked back, professional, and she was in a grey tweed dress under her robes. She didn't normally dress like this, but the past several days had involved trips the Muggle world, and it was easier to just be prepared than worry about waving her wand and changing correctly. Her wand was great at many things, but she hadn't mastered pantyhose without them ripping every time.

Finnegan looked up from his desk, "Eh, we've got two more to interview. There's a house that needs processing. I think Ron wants in on the-"

Hermione shook her head, "No, we'll be fine with just you and Warrington. How's he doing with the Muggle tracking?"

"I think he's getting the hang of it," said Finnegan, a slight smirk on his face. Hermione returned the smirk. Warrington hadn't been a pureblood elitist, but he also hadn't had much interaction with the Muggle world. Harry had seen to it that the Aurors learned all sides of the world. It made them better.

She was about to comment with something pithy when Ron ran up, looking excited. "Coulson just asked to clear British airspace! And oh, hey, Hermione. I'm just consulting today ..."

Hermione regarded this with a smile. Ron still had sauce in the corner of his mouth. Consulting meant Talking At Harry While He Attempted To Do More Paperwork On Lunch. Still, it would have been nice to know her husband was in the area. They could have all had lunch.

"He's probably heading for the Nune House," Finnegan said, snapping a folder closed. "We should process it first. You were right, it was just the sort of thing that would catch his eye. I'll get Warrington, we'll process."

It wasn't said as a question, but he still waited for Hermione's slight nod of approval before taking off. Ron shook his head, amused.

"Oh, hush," Hermione said. "I can't help it."

"Not even your department and you command them," he said wryly. "Is there anyone you don't command when you walk into a room? Asking for a friend." Time with George had loosened Ron up considerably, and he made blithe comments like this constantly. Hermione found it endearing on most days, but today she was tense over S.H.I.E.L.D. being in the area.

"Keep at it and you won't be commanding anything tonight," Hermione said briskly. Ron turned beet red. Hermione swept past him, towards Harry's office.

Harry barely looked up from a stack of paperwork that almost reached to his eyes. "Coulson asked to clear British airspace. Do we know where he's going?"

"We're guessing the Nune House, and I'm sure I don't have to tell you-"

"Bickland case. You'll take care of it?"

"Already on it."

"Wait until they're on the ground, Hermione," Harry said, cautiously. "On the ground will be local arms. Easier to control than anything they might have on that flying ship of theirs. Easier to argue jurisdiction, too, if it comes to that. You said Finnegan and Warrington? Make sure to take them with you."

He'd said all of this without looking up. Hermione crossed her arms. "I know how to handle myself, Harry."

At this, Harry looked up. "It's S.H.I.E.L.D., Hermione. Better safe than sorry with those guys. Let me know when you leave, I'll wait for you in room four."

Hermione nodded at this, and went to wait for Coulson to land. They'd been wanting to speak with Coulson since the news of his so-called resurrection had reached them. Harry was the Master of Death, but it seemed Coulson might be a Prince or claimant to the throne, and the Wizarding World wanted answers. If there was a way to stopper death for good, plenty of Wizards would make the case for their world living forever.

On her side of things, Hermione cared about the legality of it. The world couldn't support immortality - or any rising of the dead. There was a reason both Muggle and Wizarding worlds across the globe had signed international treaties banning the process. 

She fiddled with paperwork for a few hours, too nervous to move. They'd only encountered S.H.I.E.L.D. once before, and it hadn't been Coulson's crew. That had left one man down and several Wizards severely injured. She wasn't keen on trying it again. She did note, with some amusement, that she had plenty of time to change. No matter. When the time came, she slipped her robe off quickly and easily and impatiently waited for the two Aurors to dress in their Muggle clothes, complete with red coats meant to signify they were part of Muggle law enforcement authority. 

Entering the Nune House had been easy enough, and with Warrington and Finnegan, she had no qualms about holding the room. Two of them hadn't been fighters, and only one with a gun. She could have taken the whole room herself, but it was nice to have backup. 

"Mr. Coulson and team, I presume?" she called into the room, holding back a smile. It was nice to know S.H.I.E.L.D could be caught off-guard. 

"You have me at a disadvantage," a man - Coulson, she assumed, called out. 

From there, the negotiations were quick. Once Finnegan restored access to their comms, they confirmed they were being told by the authorities to leave. Hermione had been expecting a bit of resistance from Coulson, but he came quietly enough. 

"I have got to learn how you do that," Coulson said, marvelling once they were in the room with Harry. He straightened up. "But I'm afraid I won't be answering your questions, ma'am. Or his. We have a few questions of our own for Harry Potter. I'll do the questioning."

Harry reached for his wand, but Hermione held up a hand, a genial smile on her face. "We still have you at the disadvantage, Agent Coulson. It's in your best interests to move this along as quickly as possible."

"Not as much of a disadvantage as you might think."

"Your tracking device won't work in this environment."

Coulson's face didn't betray any disappointment he might have felt, "You've sealed the room."

"In a manner of speaking."

Coulson gestured towards one of the chairs and Hermione nodded. Coulson sat, his face still impassive. "Maybe as much of a disadvantage as you think," he finally offered, and his face dropped its mask just subtly enough for Hermione to notice.

"We're not looking to hold you," Hermione said. "Just assurances."

"If you want to know what happened, it's pretty simple. Loki killed me - for about 40 seconds - and I recovered on Tahiti."

Harry sat down next to Coulson, "Tahiti?"

"It's a magical place." He seemed to think about this for a moment, then shook his head. "Now about you. I think Dame Hermione would agree that if this is about assurances, a few of my own goes a long way towards future cooperation, don't you think?"

"You wouldn't understand-" Harry started. At the same time, Hermione said, "It's true Voldemort killed him, but Hogwarts is a magical place."

Coulson laughed at this, a long, deep laugh. When he settled down, he drummed his fingers on the table thoughtfully. "I give you every reassurance, Dame Hermione, that S.H.I.E.L.D. is not pursuing resurrection technology. Can you say the same of your organization?"

"Yes," Hermione said firmly. They'd come to a sort of mutual understanding then, something unspoken passing between them that while they both knew the other wasn't letting on to everything they knew, they were both being honest in their final statements. 

"I'll take you back, then. I'm sure your team is worried."

"I do have a favor to ask before then," Coulson said. He didn't address what his team might be up to, and Hermione didn't push it. Warrington and Finnegan would let her know if there was anything they needed to be worried about. 

Hermione looked amused at this, "Oh?"

Coulson nodded, looking grim. "Yes, Simmons will kill me if I don't get a tour."

Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. "I think we can work something out, Agent Coulson."


End file.
